Please Wake Up
by Lizziginne
Summary: Nikki is riding and has an accident, will Harry finally be able to tell her how he feels? H/N written pre Intent  I didn't steal the plot!


_**A/N Hi guys, I wrote this piece as creative writing for GCSE a few years ago. I've had a little edit and turned it in to something slightly Silent Witness-y :) characters are very OOC especially Victor but it's not exactly set in real time Silent Witness wise, Harry/Nikki are meant to be about 18 and have known each other for 11 years or so :) Enjoy (written pre Intent! I didn't steal the plot!)**_

**Disclaimer: BBC own everything... except the plot which is all mine :)**

* * *

><p><em> NO! <em>My mind was screaming_ No! Not my Nikki! This can't be happening! I haven't even told her I love her yet!_

"Harry? Calm down, Honey. Nikki will be fine, she will get through this and you will get to tell her." My mum acted so calmly in the situation, it made me angry.

"Tell her what, Mum? What are you on about? You don't know me at all, just like you never knew Nikki! She is special, she is my best friend!" By this point I was beyond angry, I was fuming. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and hurled it towards my mother, narrowly missing her shoulder.

"Let me see her, Mum, you have to, I have to know. Please…" my voice trailed off in to a whisper as my eyes flooded with fresh tears and I fell to my knees in the broken glass that littered the floor. I grabbed the object I had thrown and looked carefully at it, I realised it was a picture of Nikki and I, next to a snowman when we were just ten years old. It reminded me how Nikki loved the snow and how she laughed when I got snow in my tangled and untameable hair. This just made me cry more and whimper in pain.

Nicola Alexander had moved to my school when we were both seven years old. She was shy and, for that reason, I immediately liked her. I quickly befriended her and beat up the other boys when they tripped her up or stole her toys. My Mum and Dad used to tease me, calling Nikki my girlfriend. If only… after eleven years of running and jumping and climbing and playing and swimming and talking and laughing, I knew I loved her. Her large shimmering chocolate eyes set against her pale face and reddening cheeks, her beautiful blonde ringlets falling to her shoulders, her left dimple which only appeared when she was laughing, her infectious laughter, her witty humour, her shy but loud personality. She was just beautiful and I love her with all my heart.

Now I was lying on my bedroom floor, glass digging in to my side as I curled up in to a foetal position, knowing that I might never get to tell Nikki that I loved her. She had fallen of her horse whilst practising for a competition; she hit her head and was now in a coma in the hospital. _She might die._ My thought caught me off guard. Nikki couldn't die. She was my rock, my soul, my heart. If Nikki died it would be like trying to breathe without oxygen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mum!" I called as I walked in the front door, dropping my virtually empty rucksack to the ground.<p>

"Hi, Honey!" she yelled from in the attic.

"Is it okay if Nikki comes over for dinner tonight? It _is _Friday."

"Sure. Not before six though, you have homework to do and I need to clean the house."

"'Kay!" I smiled. Most Friday's Nikki and I went to one another's house; it's what best friends do, right?

I ran upstairs and started on my maths homework. The questions were easy and I was finished with it in about ten minutes. I was tired already. School had dragged and I hadn't had a great night sleep the night before. I was thinking, constantly thinking. _Should I tell her? Should I tell the most important girl on the planet that I loved her? Was there ever a right time? _After contemplating the issue since last Friday, when I almost let it slip, I had finally decided that telling her was the right thing to do.

Time went slowly as I waited for Nikki. I knew she had Horse riding this Friday because her usual Thursday session had been cancelled due to bad weather, but today was perfect conditions, it was cold, clear and sunny.

It was seven and Nikki was supposed to have arrived 10 minutes ago but, knowing her, she would have gone for one practise just to please her coach. She was amazing like that.

I looked at my watch, seven thirty. It was unusual for Nikki to be this late. She had always said Friday's were her favourite day and normally she would have text me if she was going to be late.

Eight o'clock. I was upstairs in my room, panicking, pacing. _Where is she? Where is my Nikki? I need to tell her, she deserves to know the truth. I love you, Nikki. _The piercing shrill of the phone brought me back to reality. I waited, wondering whether the call was from Nikki and if she was still coming over tonight like we'd previously arranged.

"Mum?" I yelled, "Is that Nikki? Is she still coming around tonight?" I heard my mum run up the stairs to talk to me. I knew my Mum hated yelling, it was either that or this was an important conversation.

"Harry? Can I come in?" she asked softly, knocking on my already open bedroom door. Something was definitely wrong, and that phone call had something to do with it.

"Of course you can, Mum. Anyway, when was the last time you asked?" I joked trying to lighten the ominous mood that hung over us.

"Harry, that was Victor, Nikki's Dad, he told me there was an accident,"

"An accident? What kind of accident?" I interrupted, scared for my best friend's safety.

"It happened at Nikki's when practising this evening. She took a tumble, it was quite bad. She cracked her helmet in half, it saved her life though."

"Where is she mum? I need to see her. Now!" I yelled. My heart was pumping so fast I thought it would explode.

"She's in the hospital, Harry. She is in a coma. You can't see her, it's only family, I _am so _sorry." She put a comforting arm around me but that didn't help. My mind was screaming at me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to find myself curled up on my bedroom floor, lying in a mess a glass, books and sheets. My Mum must have covered me up, thinking I would get cold. <em>Nikki<em>. _M__y Nikki_. My heart pounded against my chest, my breathing quickened and became shallow, all my thoughts turned to her. I rolled over and felt a shard of glass stab into my leg. I pulled the glass out of my leg and got up off the floor.

"Mum? Is it okay if I go to the hospital now?" I yelled downstairs. _No reply? Okay then, I'll go anyway. _I got dressed and left a note for my parents letting them know where I was going and what time I expected to be back home, before walking out the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist on ITU front desk asked politely as I walked up to the desk.

"Yes, you can actually. Can you tell me where I can find Nicola Alexander, please, she was admitted last night?" My voice was shaky and my face looked pale. The receptionist, who was young and pretty, looked at me with pity.

"She is in Room Three. Are you her boyfriend?" she questioned, all too nosily for my liking.

"No, actually we are just best friends. Thank you for your help." I replied curtly before turning on my heals and walking down the hallway. _Room One..., Room Two..., Room Three, here goes nothing_. I opened the door and peeked in. Under the blanket, lying impossibly still, was the girl I loved. Her curly hair spread around her face like a halo, her pale face looked almost translucent in the dim hospital lights. Next to her bed there was a vase of flowers, sunshine yellow daffodils, brightening up the room. Her Dad was asleep in the armchair opposite the bed.

"Nikki... My Nikki..." I whispered as I sat on the chair next to the bed and laid my head next to her. "Oh Niks... I wanted to tell you... but I can't now it's not right." _I love you, I love you, I love you. _I wanted to pour my heart out but one look at Nikki's pale face, with her eyes lightly closed she looked like she was sleeping, I knew she couldn't hear me, I couldn't tell her I loved her. On her forehead a gash had been sewn back together and her ankle was in plaster, but worst of all was the coma. She wasn't going to wake up, she had a tube down her throat breathing for her and she was hooked up to the heart rate monitor. It broke my heart, several times. After a while Nikki's Dad woke up and came and sat next to me, putting his arm around me as a comforting gesture.

"Victor, I'm gonna go now, it's kinda hard to be here when..." I finally spoke up after ten minutes. "When... Nikki is like this." I stuttered out my sentence.

"You go, Harry, it's okay, I'll cope." his voice hoarse from crying, my eyes began to well up. I stood up about to turn and walk out. Instead I turned back around to face Nikki, kissed her forehead and whispered that I loved her in to her ear, before walking out.

I ran down the corridor, swearing to myself that I wouldn't return until she was awake and I could hear her beautiful voice and see her beautiful eyes and look into her soul again.

Two and a half weeks past. I got up in the mornings, I went to school, I did my homework, I ate. My heart was broken and the possibility of losing Nikki hung heavy upon my shoulders. Most evenings I sat in my room doing nothing, I had no emotion in me; it was like I was broken.

"Harry? I need to talk to you." My Mum walked into my room to find me sitting on my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really interested in what she had to say, unless Nikki was awake.

"Well, son, first you need to eat. Something proper not just a little snack, proper food. Then you have to visit Nikki, no questions. You need to, Harry, you are falling apart, you need to let this out."

"Mum, I can't. I can't see Nikki like that. I just can't. I love her and if I see her lying there, broken like that. It breaks _me_." Finally I broke down. My tears welled over and I let it all out, through silent tears and a few hysterical sobs. I punched my pillow so hard I bruised my knuckles. Eventually, I calmed down enough to get some sleep.

The next morning I awoke with a throbbing headache, my eyes bloodshot and swollen. I saw my Mum sitting on the end of my bed; she had stayed there the entire night, watching over me, making sure I was okay.

"Mum?" I croaked, "I think I'm ready now." Another silent tear escaped. My Mum looked up at me, her eyes full of concern and love for me.

"Okay, let's do this, before you change your mind."

When we got to the hospital I walked straight in to Nikki's room, no hesitations, no regrets.

"Hey Niks, how are you?" I asked, feeling pretty stupid. I imagined her reply; I heard an echo of her voice fill my head, telling me that she was doing fine.

"I miss you so much, Nikki, my life is empty without you. It's impossible; I just can't do this without you. You've been my best friend since we were seven, I've been through everything with you, you've been my rock, my everything." I stumbled out my thoughts. "Please... please Nikki... wake up, you have to, for me. Please Nikki." I begged, hoping for some kind of response, even just the slightest movement. Nothing.

I sat there all day and all night just talking to Nikki, trying to get her to respond to me, to my voice, my touch. Julie visited twice, we didn't talk; the silence conveyed all I needed to say. After twenty four hours of just sitting there, talking to myself, hoping for some sort of response, I heard voices out in the corridor.

"I am sorry, Mr Alexander there is still no improvement. If there is still no improvement by this evening we are going to have to take Nicola off the life support." The doctor's emotionless voice informed Victor.

My world crashed. I saw nothing but Nikki, I heard nothing but the steady pace of the heart monitor. I was blind to the rest of the world; I was deaf to anything but her. I probably had less than twelve hours with my love, my sun, my rock, my everything. I would never get to tell her how I felt; she would never know the love I had for her.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was 7pm and the doctor was in the room, quietly examining Nikki's chart.

"Son, I would like to talk to you, if that's all right with you?" He asked politely.

"Go ahead." I replied bluntly, not at all interested in anything he had to say, especially seeing as he might be letting my best friend and the love of my life die.

"Well, we are about to take Miss Alexander of her life support. I know this is upsetting for you but it has to be done, she is not improving." he tried to seem like he cared but this was just another case to him, he didn't have any emotional attachment to the person he was allowing to die.

"No." I replied harshly. "You can't let her die." My words were filled with more venom than necessary, shocking the doctor.

"It is inevitable." He said in a matter-of-fact manner. You can be with her, if you want?" He offered. My heart jumped at the opportunity to be with Nikki in her last moments, maybe this doctor wasn't as insensitive as he seemed, just maybe he understood what I was feeling.

"Would that be allowed? If I stayed with her, I mean?" I whispered, afraid to get my heart broken yet again.

"If you wish, and her father and your mother consent."

The adrenaline pumped through my veins, knowing that I could get permission from my Mum and Victor easily. The doctor left and as he did I climbed on to the bed and lay next to Nikki. I lay there for a while, contemplating my life and how different it may be tomorrow. Fresh tears welled up and I cried into Nikki's hair.

Nine fifty five, I read the clock by Nikki's bedside. Five minutes until they turned off her life support. _In five minutes the girl I am in love with might be dead. _My heart seemed to stop. _I'm going to lose her. _Nine fifty eight. It was getting closer, it was make or break. _Will I ever get my girl back?_ I tried not to imagine the worst but it was what I was expecting. Ten. The ventilator stopped. I expected the heart rate monitor to slow to a final dead beep. I waited. And waited. It continued, steadily, healthily. No change. Maybe there was hope. _Maybe, just maybe. _But then it slowed. It didn't stop though. I couldn't take any more. I closed my eyes and almost instantaneously fell asleep. _I love you, Nikki. Goodbye, My Love._

Someone gently tapped on my shoulder. I groaned, I was too comfy lying next to Nikki's lifeless body.

"Harry?" An angel's voice croaked. I froze. I turned over in shock, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Slowly, carefully, I opened my eyes and blinked twice. Staring down at me was a pair of shining emerald eyes. I looked right into her soul. Nikki. My Nikki.

"Nikki, Oh Niks!" I exclaimed, jolting upright in the bed, "You're okay!" My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, carefully avoiding her ankle and the large row of stitches across her head. Pulling her tight to my body, never wanting to let her go

"I'm..." Her beautiful eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings, "I'm... in hospital?" She questioned.

"Umm... yeah, I'm sorry Nikki, this is... umm... probably confusing for you."

A silent gasp escaped her pale lips.

"I was riding, it was my practise... I was coming to see you." My heart dropped at the emotion and confusion in her voice. Suddenly, comprehension flickered across her face. "oh... OH! Harry, I am so sorry, I was going too fast, I lost control. It's all my fault. I... "

I cut her off, unable to take any more, "No, it is _not _your fault, Niks. It was an accident, you fell, your helmet saved your life." I fought back the tears that threatened to take over.

"How..." her voice quivered, "How long was I out?" A solitary tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek. I moved my hand and brushed away her tear with the tip of my finger, my own tears threatening to spill at any second.

"Don't cry, love. It was only three weeks, its okay, it will be fine." I comforted. My mind reeled as I realised I had called her love; then another thought hit me, I hadn't told her yet!

"Nikki, listen to me. Nicola Alexander, you are the most important person in the world to me. I was supposed to tell you this awhile ago... that night... the night of the accident, but..." I took a deep breath, "I love you, Nikki, I have done forever and always. I don't..."

My confession was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. My heart erupted in joy, but, before I could react, she pulled away. Her small, soft hands still held my face, staring into my eyes.

"Harry, I love you too, you are my rock and I love you." Her whisper was barely audible but I heard it, and with her words my heart accelerated. And then, I kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! :) please review! and not long till HarryNikki are back on our screen! just about 4 hours :D**_

_**Lizzi**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
